bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Items
Guppy's Paw I'd like to edit the wiki, but it's protected. I wanted to change the description of Guppy's Paw. Right now it says "Removes one heart container in exchange for three soul hearts." I want to edit it to "Permanently removes one heart container in exchange for three soul hearts." My run was unfortunately ruined because it wasn't clear that it was a permanent removal. 07:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Removing a container means removing, there's nothing incorrect about it. If it would have dealt damage, it would have said so. Besides, if you got 3 soul hearts as a trade for only damage, that would be gamebreaking. If you wanted more detail, you can also check the item's article itself. Please don't blame us for your literal shortcomings. (jake) who ever im chatting to you should really find out what a heart container actually is before you start complaining. thank you 12:41, August 18, 2014 (UTC)Jake Doomspeaker Talk 09:18, September 27, 2013 (UTC) What doomspeaker said. Removing a heart container obviously means that you'll lose a whole heart container and not just take one heart of damage. Sorry, but it was your fault, and not the wiki's. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK TO ME']] 10:05, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Templates Since the item descriptions can be used on a number of pages, they really should be templates, so we can change them in every place with one edit. That's what I've seen in other wikis, and I think that this is just the place to do it. That would be a bit of work, but I think it's worth it.--Jules.lt (talk) 15:08, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I left you a message about this on your talk page. Doomspeaker Talk 19:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) There are many templates missing for the Rebirth items, which leaves those sections looking like they were vandalized or not properly coded. Maybe the missing items or their tables could be removed for now, or made into standard tables? SilentClimber (talk) 17:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Why is this page protected? Protecting this page defeats the purpose of a wiki, it's not like this page is constantly vandalized or anything. I see several spelling/grammatical errors that I don't have permission to fix, and there is a lot of missing information (e.g. The Bible instantly kills Mom, Mom's Heart, and It Lives!, but that isn't stated in the description). Yancey (talk) 08:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "it's not like this page is constantly vandalized or anything." you sure? First of all spelling fixes are always wanted. BUT let's explain why it is protected: 1. Read what that anon posted. The item page is a No. 1 target for vandalism. 2. Because of people like you. Did you notice that each name has a link to its own site? The item page only give you a basic description what the item does. Anything more specific goes straight to collectibles own article. I assume you would have edited in lots of stuff before even asking why it's missing. If you don't bother to get a little bit familiar with the workings of a wiki (in your defense I have to say that every wiki is different, so some things won't make any sense at fist glance) before editing, the wiki has to do something to prevent carefree editing. Hope that explains the protection. Also it only prevents newly registerd users, so you gain the right to edit the page very soon after registering. Doomspeaker Talk 12:23, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Resizing pictures That's the last step on the list, then the tables are finally finished. If someone wants to help with that: For the optimal sizes of the individual icons consult the collection page. Unlisted Effects If an item has an unlisted effect instead of its listed effect, shouldn't its actual in-game effect be shown on this page? For example, MEAT! says +1HP and tears on the page, when we know it actually increases damage (and is detailed in its own page that it does so).Defiant47 (talk) 18:50, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It should mention the original intented effect and the actual effect(otherwise people assume the wiki is incorrect/trolled.) Doomspeaker Talk 19:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Harlequin baby bug I have a bug to report concerning the harlequin baby. After picking up the 3 dollar bill, my baby changed into a ghost baby. (I think after i entered a room where my tears were randomly selected to be spectral tears) The baby however doesn't change back to the harlequin one and just stays a ghost baby. I am not sure wether this is caused by aquiring the 3 dollar bill, or by temporarly shooting spectral tears. So i'm not sure what i should write in the bug section of the harlequin baby/3 dollar bill. I tested it and now have the facts straight. The harlequin baby stays the harlequin version when you shoot normal tears. If the tears effect is modified by the 3 dollar bill however, the baby will change into a ghost baby for the duration of that room. Fuzzynature (talk) 13:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Broken pictures For those wondering (I know I was), it's just that Doomspeaker is currently working on renaming all the pictureshttp://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:38155. Let's all be patient ;-) --Groli (talk) 11:14, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Looks like there is something wrong with "oasis.scss:1" or something like that. If it helps at all, great. I guess someone with the right permissions can edit the CSS for the wiki. Plz fix this... eyebrow raising? troll soon. ty *dqdqqqqqqqqqqqqqq Technology 2 and mom's knife I just discovered that technology v2 stops working if you also pick mom's knife. Maybe you'd like to add it for other people. It's the first time I submit something, so if I did something wrong please tell me. Regards. This page has a very messed up sizing issue with one of the grids. I'm not used to the new editor so I wasnt really able to change it but in the history it looked like it got that way in the last edit, and not intentionally. Cire Mystery (talk) 19:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Boomerang object 16:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC)Greetings. I would like to add an effect unlisted for the Boomerang item, it's actually able to catch objects like bombs and coins and bring them to you, i think it's good to know a thing like this one ^^ Suggestion: Seeds on Item Pages How about we add a section to Item pages with an example seed where the item is likely to show up, either in the first Treasure Room (if possible) or in the earliest possible place (if not)? Could be useful for people who want to test-drive Items. Perhaps it could be added to the template? Professionalecho (talk) 16:26, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Item: Fanny Pack in Rebirth "Filled with goodies". Dunno what it does. Passive item. Got it in a shop on Depths 2 in Rebirth. For 15 coin. Mom dropped ~10 hearts when she died, I don't know if this is normal (never won before). Blood Rights Currently the Items page states, that Blood Rights "Deals a half-heart of damage to Isaac", but most of the time it deals a full heart of damage. Could someone please change it?